A data processing system typically includes various hardware resources (e.g., memory and one or more processing units) and software resources (e.g., an operating system (OS) and one or more user applications). The hardware resources may include devices such as microphones, antennas, and other I/O devices.
For instance, a laptop computer may include an array of microphones located at different locations on the chassis, and an array of antennas located at different locations within the chassis. The software may include a program for controlling a selected microphone or antenna. However, it may be difficult, inconvenient, or impossible to control multiple microphones or antennas using conventional software.